Until We Meet Again
by Milana Pashmina
Summary: It's back! A sort of waffy fic with not the most original story line, Ranma leaves Japan only months after the failed wedding. Time waits for no man, and hearts change. Well, not all. But a grown up cast makes things different coming home after 7 year
1. Whenever You Need Me

the characters are NOT ooc!!! They just grew up & matured!(not like that) they are much nicer now. Mostly in Ranma's POV and Akane's POV, but sometimes in other people's pov.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, okay?  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
Until We Meet Again  
  
  
Chapter 1: Whenever you need me....  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
Ranma's POV  
  
6 months after the failed wedding, I was ready to go. In such time,both Akane and I turned 17, along with Shampoo, Ryoga, and Ukyo. In fact, everyone aged an age up. Oh well. Everyone ages. And everyone gets bolder with time. I guess that's what drove me to do my final bidding to Akane.  
  
We were at the dock, my boat about to leave. I had scrounged up enough money to pay for a trip to China. Amazing, now that I think of it...Anyways, we were alone, so blissfully alone. Unfourtunately, we were also at a loss for words. At least it was understood that the feelings of love between us were mutual. But what do you say to someone whom you love that you don't know if you'll ever see them again?  
  
  
"Boat to Mainland China leaves in 15 minutes, and we want you on in 7!" The boat conductor announced.  
  
  
"Well, bye Ranma, I guess,"Akane nervously said to me after a moment.  
  
  
Thinking I might never see or hear from her again, I boldly kissed her on the cheek. Before I left, I whispered:  
  
"Whenever, wherever you need me, Akane, whenever you need me most, I'll be there."  
  
  
Her eyes went wide and she placed a hand on the cheek I had kissed. Total shock washed over her.  
  
  
"Well, bye kid!!!" I waved.  
  
With that, I entered my boat and never looked back. My biggest regret was that I never said, "I love you." But that was years ago.  
  
  
***********Akane's POV*******************  
  
It was 6 months after the failed marrige, a month after I turned 17, that Ranma went back to China. I was surprised that he had gone out and gotten the money to go. Too bad he was going all alone.  
  
  
I think my family and his parents were the only people he told about his departure, because about a week later, I was bombarded with questions about his whereabouts. It made me glad, for some strange, cynical reason.  
  
At the dock, we were utterly speechless. I know I loved him, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it.  
  
When the conductor announced the boat was leaving soon, I felt sad inside. I thought I knew how much I'd miss Ranma. As I tried to decide what to say, Ranma did the most shocking thing. He kissed me! He kissed me, and what he told me--it was so overwhelming.  
  
Shock washed over me, and it must have shone on my face. Then Ranma ran up to the boat and was on it in a flash. He waved, saying something to me. He turned around and never looked back.  
  
I waved weakly and didn't stop until the ship was long out of sight. Cold tears spilled from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.   
  
I stood there long, and when the rain clouds came, I still stood there and let rainpour all around. People scurried away, hidden under newspapers, to homes and buisnesses. Still I remained, starring into the wavy ocean.  
  
I could almost hear Onna-Ranma's voice yelling,"OH CRAP!!!!"  
  
Almost.  
  
I think what I regret most was never telling Ranma how much I loved him. But that was years ago....  
  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|+


	2. I'll Be There

Well, somebody liked the first chapter, so I thought I'd get started on the next chapter! This story is very romantic, but I think it's good, if I say so myself.  
  
And I really NEED to thank Breezbox for helping me so much!!! I can't currently get onto my Document Manager, so updates will be few and far. But I'll try! And even though she WRT, I'd like to dedicate this fic to Breezbox. Thanks for being a friend!!!! This story was started by Milana Psahmina, which is me, but my old account sucked, okay??? SO this is the true, Until We Meet Again  
  
Disclaimer:Me? Own Ranma 1/2? Not likely  
  
Until We Meet Again  
  
Chapter 2. ...I'll Be There  
  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
Ranma's POV  
  
For the first few weeks after I left Japan and went to China, I thought of the people I'd left behind. I thought of Mom, and Pop, the rivals and fiancees, and the Tendos. Mostly, I wondered about Akane. During the days, I missed squabbling with her. I missed her getting jealous at the girls that hung around me that I didn't want.  
  
But still worst were the nights, when I'd have more time to think and remember US. I remembered everything during my idle nights. And then, after I'd drifted off to sleep, I'd dream of her. I'd dream of what might have transpired between us, had I stayed. Mostly, though, I'd just dream of her face, smiling at me like she sometimes had.  
  
Those were my days for the first few weeks. But then, somehow, my memories just began to fade away. Even as much as I'd want to remember her, I'd begin to get wrapped up in my days. I began to have a life again.  
  
In order to support myself, I got a job at nights. It was nothing special, just working at a small store near Jusenkyo. I went to a public college near there during the day. I was never really one for school, but I was learning to be a professional trainer.  
  
So, with busy days and nights, my memories and thoughts of my old life, the one back in Japan, began to slip away from me.  
  
Years passed and that way became normal life. I matured. I learned to be more patient,a nd not to tease people, especially ones whose money would be in my hands if I was respectful. I learned many things, but there were two things that never left me: my fear of cats and hesitance to open up to anyone.  
  
So seven years passed. I became head manager of the small store I worked at. I graduated from the college with full credits and a training license. My life was busy, if not exciting.   
  
While in China, I got cured. Though I made no friends, I became a lot happier. After collede, I decided to go back to Japan. I would start my own school and hope to never see any one from my past. Just because I'd set it up in Nermia wouldn't mean a thing....  
******Akane's POV********  
  
  
The first couple of months hurt me. I missed Ranma more than I thought possible. It was a constant ache, like my arm had been ripped off, like part of my very soul had been taken away. Like a constant heartache. That's exactly what it felt like, like part of my heart had been cut out. The biggest part. It hurt immensly to have lost Ranma, my---love--.  
  
As I said, it hurt to have him gone like that. Though I continued to go to school, I was empty, hollow inside. I made it out of high school and into a private college easily. At night I practiced to be a good heir to the Tendo Dojo. Even my father agreed that the wedding had failed, and that since Ranma was gone, I alone could inherit the Dojo.  
  
Even with such business, I had a hard time letting go of Ranma. I thought I'd never forget him, but a small time after Ranma left, Ryoga began constantly asking me out. At first, I'd refuse each time. But as Kasumi put it,:  
  
"You can't hang onto the past forever. Put it aside as a sweet memory to open up on lonely days. You have to move on, no matter what, Akane."  
  
I was surprised that my oldest sister could say words so wise, but that's just what they were: wise. So I followed them. The next time Ryoga asked me out, I accepted. We dated for several years, but deep inside me, I felt nothing.  
  
Ryoga was sweet, and devoted, but your heart leads the way, and my heart was telling Ryoga wasn't right. And I think Ryoga's heart was telling him the same. When I broke things off, he didn't do much just nod slowly and tell me a soft goodbye.   
  
So, I was left with just going to school and practicing martial arts. With any sign of romantic love gone, I guess I became a little stand offish to any possible suitors.   
  
I learned patience and understanding from Ryoga, at least. My temper mever dimished, and the jealousy button inside me was still easily pushed, but all in all, I became a changed woman.  
  
Then, now, seven years later, I still go to school. I decided to study to become a nurse and work for Dr. Tofu, who was actually planning on marrying Kasumi. Who would have thought she liked him too, and would be the one to propose? Heh. I guess some people change. Then there's my other sister Nabiki, who married a movie star and lives the life of a princess or queen that she always desired. I guess other people really don't change.  
  
Now that I think of people changing, I'm reminded of Shampoo and Mousse. About a year after Ranma left, I suppose that Shampoo got tired of waiting, so she turned around and married Mousse. They moved back to the Amazon village and had a beautiful, strong, very nearsighted daughter named Soap.  
  
Kuno and Kodachi eventually had a family brawl and wound up disowned. I hear Kodachi found the ideal man for her. Kuno decided to become a single, samurai warrior, I'm told. But those are jsut rumors started by old Princepal Kuno....  
  
Anyway, it's seven years after Ranma left me--us--on our own. God, I had missed him. Or do I still?  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
Read and review, please!!!  
  
Arigato!! Arashi Uta 


	3. Hello, How's life? revised

Well, Minna! I know you loved this story!!! As you so stated, anyway! So I thought I would continue, now that my conputer loves me again!!!  
  
All my reviewrs: Thank you soooo much!!!! I'm soooooo happy that I haven't gotten a bad review since I wrote this!!!!! Wow!! And to Ranko and Mr. Panda: Thanks for putting me on your faves!!!  
  
Of course Ranma and Akane meet again, you silly people!!!! How could they not?  
  
Oh yeah, I decided it was too early for them to kiss, so I edited this chapter and I'm gonna work on the next!!! Sorry and thanks. Don't forget to R+R!!!  
  
Arigato gozaimasu!!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Until We Meet Again/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Chapter 3: Hello, How's Life?  
  
/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
RANMA'S POV  
  
As I run along in Nerima, I feel little need to meet anybody I knew. I'd never really liked them anyway, except for Akane, Pop, Mom, Kasumi, and maybe Ukyo.  
  
Well,, as I run along, I pass Furinkan High School and see how times have changed. When I went there, girls wore long skirts and blouses. Now they wear mini skirts and sailor sweaters. Weird how times change...  
  
I know I've changed because I can feel it and because I can look back at that school and not only see a place to fight. I've grown up, not a lot, just a little. Maybe being cursed and then being cured made me realize how good I got it and that life isn't just about fighting.  
  
Thunder crashes and I look up, expecting fat raindrops to fall, but none come. Just to stupidly reminise about old times, I decide to run on that old fence top. I'm on my way to see about a location for my new training hall.  
  
Being back in Nerima brings back so many memories and seeing old places doesn't help me forget again what I'd forgotten before.  
  
As I run along, I notice I am getting closer and closer to Dr. Tofu's practice.  
  
"He's an old man by now," I say aloud.  
  
Thunder sounds again and I notice a woman up ahead stop when I speak, but she shakes her head and moves along. Something about her way of walking is familiar, but maybe it's the clouds above that darken and distort things.  
  
There's that thunder again, but this time many big raindrops fall. The person ahead stops and pulls out an umbrella. I keep running, so I'm getting closer, close enough to see her face. But then, just as I get close enough to see, I slip on the slick metal bar. I crash and tumble down to the ground, and on top of the woman!!!!  
  
My face lands on her shoulder. She's all wet and muddy, as am I, but she is wearing fairly nice clothes, unlike me, wearing regular old clothes.  
  
She stutters incomprehensible, indignant outrages as I splurt sincere, worried, frantic apologies. I get up and wipe my hands off on my pants, and I reach to pull her up. She moves her umbrella and I see her face...  
  
AKANE'S POV  
  
I walk home from nursing class to Dr. Tofu's practice this afternoon and it looks like rain. I think of pulling my umbrella out when thunder cracked a third time and rain begins to fall.  
  
Earlier, I'd thought I'd heard a guy's voice behind me, Ranma's voice, but I'm certain it's not him at all. How could it be?  
  
I'm becoming all soft and sissy. I've changed since Ranma left. I've become more nice and understanding and gentle, but I'm still me. I still can't cook. I couldn't tell you if I changed because I got older or because Ranma kissed me or because I missed Ranma so much.   
  
After the rain begins to fall, a man running on the fence, like Ranma did, slips and falls upon me.  
  
He half squashes me, and I'm having trouble breathing. Why, I oughta...!!! I only stutter frantic words, and now I'm thinking, 'Oh, God, am I really that desparate?!'  
  
He's apologizing, which is good, and he's even pulling me up. I shift the umbrella to see this man's face. When I do...  
  
RANMA'S POV: She's---  
  
AKANE'S POV: He's----  
  
Both POV: Simotaneously we say, "Is that you, Ranma/Akane?"  
  
Akane's POV:  
  
It's such a shock to see him!! I mean, it's been SEVEN years!!! And I'm not sure whether it's helpful to be seeing him again. Things have changed...But I think I still love him...  
  
RANMA'S POV:   
  
Seeing Akane again drives me crazy all over again, not for seeing her, but maybe all the other idiots. God, I hope they don't show up. I know that seven years is a long time, but so what? Because I still love that girl--woman--I still love her, but it's been such a long time...  
  
"Ranma...You're not a girl!! You got cured!! I'm so happy for you!" Akane cries, pulling me under the umbrella.  
  
"Yeah Akane, I did. And thanks!!," I smile in reply.  
  
Akane and I walk to Dr. Tofu's (and Kasumi's, I'm told) As we walk, we talk. First, she tells me of becoming a nurse for the Doc, and I think that's really great for her. Then we speak of my times and becoming an instuctor and she tells me that's good.  
  
Then we just walk in silence. We're so close together. Neither of us notices, but my arm is over her shoulder to help hold the umbrella. In all the quiet in all the rain, I start to think. I imagine this:  
  
"Ranma," Akane says,"Why did you kiss me before you left?"  
  
Looking at her, I say, "That wasn't a kiss."  
  
She looks at me funny, and unable to really explain it, I continue talking. But we stop walking. I turn to face her. We're facing under the umbrella in the rain.  
  
I continue, "That wasn't a kiss; it was a peck on the cheek."  
  
I take her face in my hands and bring it up to my face. I place my lips upon hers and insert my tongue into her mouth. The kiss is good, but Akane is surprised and doesn't do much. After I'm satisfied that I made my point, I pull away and tell her, "THAT was a kiss!"  
  
I shake my head. I can't do THAT!!!  
  
Akane starts looking at me funny.  
  
"Ranma, are you okay?"She asks.  
  
We're looking down, not knowing what to do. 'We're still terrible at this,' I think.  
  
It feels as though we're teenagers again.  
  
AKANE'S POV  
  
  
  
I honestly wonder how much the two of us have changed that we can talk like normal people without insults and yet we still walk in silence like teenagers scared of each other. Oh, geez, we're not scared of each other are we? We weren't even scared of each other all those years ago, unless we were trying to make up from a fight without it looking like we loved each other. I want to fall onto my "Ranma No Baka!" and beat the hell out of him, but he hasn't done anything wrong. Sigh....  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
WOW!!! A really long chapter, huh!!! I like it, but there are too many "buts, ands, thens, and repeating"  
  
Give me credit, though. It was 2 in the morning when I wrote this!!! I wanted to show the trains of thought, but I made them too OOC...  
  
Well, Ranma and Akane think different, not just the same!!! (Ranma thinks they're still like teenagers and Akane thinks they're like grown ups)  
  
Don't worry, there won't be so much tracing back since they're together again!!  
  
Wow, don't forget to read and review!!!!!!! Please!!!!  
  
Constructive critism, flames, likes, other thoughts, I don't care!!! Thanks for your time!!! And the part about Arashi Uta, forget that, okay??? it was me, but when I was thinking about changing my name!!   
  
k, R+R,  
  
The #1, gr8  
  
MILANA PASHMINA 4EVER!!!!! 


	4. Minor Surprises! revised

Okay Minna!!! I'm really really sorry about the previous chapter!! I really appriciated all of you reviewing with constuctive critism and not flaming!! I certainly agree that the previous chapter was too fast paced and needed to show how they changed! And to the person who said "they changed but they didn't change" you figured out part of my story!! grrr, don't be smarter than the authoress~.^J/k. I'll try to improve upon it, but I can't promise nothing-anything--  
  
And to those of you who liked it, thanks!!!  
  
I don't own Ranma 1/2  
  
And this one is revised too. I hope you like it. The characters are more IC!!! YAY!!! Enjoy and click that Submit Review button PLEASE!!! I can't update any more until I get feedback from these revised chaps!!!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Until We Meet Again  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
DR. TOFU'S POV  
  
'Where is that girl? Where could she have gone? She was suppossed to be here fifteen minutes ago!' I think in a worried-mad sort of way.  
  
Kasumi comes in now, with some tea for her, myself, and Akane, who isn't here for work yet.  
  
"Oh my, Akane's not here yet? She's never late for work. I hope nothing's happened!"Kasumi says to me.  
  
"Yes, hopefully it IS just the rainy weather that's keeping her, no accidents..." I trail off.  
  
"Well, if she doesn't come soon, we can go look for her. For now, let's just have some tea," Kasumi brightly smiles.  
  
That's one of the many things I love about her. She is always so cheerful and nice. I don't know how I got so lucky to have her.  
  
There's a knocking at the door now. Maybe it's Akane.  
  
AKANE'S POV:  
  
Ranma and I walk in nervous silence to Dr.Tofu's. I haven't a clue as what to say to Ranma. And he's being an idiot for not saying anything. Just because neither one of us is great at small talk doesn't mean he shouldn't think of anything to tell me or make me tell him.   
  
As we walk so silently, we try not to get too near each other. We both walk under the umbrella, but barely. I'm still expecting Ranma to step out from under the umbrella, get soaked, and to change into a girl. But he got cured, so that won't happen.  
  
We pass a newspaper stand and stop to flip through the afternoon paper.   
  
"Hey, look, Akane, here's an ad for 'Ucchan's.' How is Ukyo and all the others?" Ranma asks.  
  
Finallly he says something!!!!  
  
"Well, she's--they're-I don't know. I haven't kept in touch with any of them except Ryoga," I reply.  
  
"Oh. How is Ryoga? Did he get cured?" Ranma says.  
  
Cured? "What do you mean 'cured?' Cured from what?"  
  
Ranma's eyes go wide and he shakes his head in disgust. "Did I say cured? I meant-a-a-a date with you!"  
  
I smile and say,"Yeah, we dated for a while some time after you left. But we broke up."  
  
Ranma sighs a little and then tells me," What about P-Chan? Whatever happened to him?"  
  
I begin to walk away and Ranma follows. I don't want to be too late for work! "P-Chan? He still shows up every now and then, just like he always did. And I hope you're not still jealous over a pig!" I laugh.  
  
Ranma does one of his "Hmph"s and grumbles,"That dirty pig...It's been years!!! Somebody should tell Akane about him..."  
  
"Tell me about who?" I wonder.  
  
Ranma's eyes go wide and he jumps. "N-nothing, Akane."  
  
"Baka Ranma! Same as always," I laugh.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"'Hey' yourself. We're at Dr. Tofu's now."  
  
I knock on the door.  
  
RANMA'S POV  
  
That good for nothing jerk Ryoga couldn't have told Akane that P-Chan was him or at least stop going over there and sleeping with her in bed!!! Ugh, that still pisses me off!!!  
  
We reach Dr. Tofu's and go in.  
  
Dr. Tofu and Kasumi jog up to Akane.  
  
"We're glad you made it!" Kasumi says.  
  
"We were just about to go look for you,"Tofu states.  
  
Akane bows several times and apologizes,"I'm sorry I'm late! I ran into somebody on my way here."  
  
"Oh you did? Who did you meet?"Kasumi questioned.  
  
"Well, he's standing right over there," Akane smiles. I think if it had been anybody but Kasumi, she would have said it in her 'you're an idiot' way.  
  
Believe me, I know that tone. I've heard it used on me enough.  
  
Akane's pointing at me and Kasumi and Tofu look at me.  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME!!!!" They shout in unison.  
  
"Good to see you! Let me get you some tea,"Kasumi chirps.  
  
Tofu slaps me on the back and says,"Long time no see! What kept you so long?"  
  
I lean my head back and roll my eyes. "Life...I only came back to Nerima to start up my own training hall."  
  
"Here's the tea!"Kasumi comes in carrying the tea for us.  
  
Akane takes a cup, Tofu takes one, Kasumi takes one, and I take one.   
  
Tofu leans in and not-too-quietly whispers,"Akane really missed you and I bet you really missed her. Why not take up the Tendo Dojo and marry Akane?"  
  
I spit out half the tea in my mouth and start coughing. Tofu smiles in his eyes and starts pounding me on the back. Kasumi is saying her all too familiar, "Oh my." and Akane is bobbing around asking,"What? What? What's going on? What happened? Are you okay? What happened?"   
  
I feel myself flush and give Tofu the death stare. "Sorry Ranma," he laughs.  
  
"You're lucky she didn't hear!!" I threaten.  
  
"Well, don't you think I had a valid point?"  
  
"No!! Ahh, Yeah, but still!! Couldn't you at least be QUIETER??"  
  
"Now now! No fighting!"Kasumi scolds.  
  
"Yeah. I know I'm late; can we get to work?"Akane gripes.  
  
"Sure, but don't worry about being late, since you had a good reason," winks Tofu.  
  
Akane hangs her head and blushes, but says nothing.  
  
"Let's get to work then,"Tofu suggests.  
  
They get up and leave, while me and Kasumi stay put.  
  
"Ranma, it really is wonderful to see you again. Are you well?"Kasumi cheerfully grins.  
  
I swear, she's just making small talk.  
  
"I'm good,thank you. And you?"I respectfully reply.  
  
Kasumi must have missed me. "Oh, I'm just wonderful; I really hope you'll stop by the Dojo and see Father and Mr. Saotome and Mrs. Saotome. They're just visiting, you're parents, but I still hope you see them. Do you have anywhere to stay? Maybe you could stay with Akane at the Dojo!"  
  
"Well, Kasumi, I don't think I should stay there for more than a little visit. I mean, I haven't shown up for 7 years."  
  
"Of course, I understand. Where will you be staying while you're here?"  
  
This stops me dead in my tracks. Where /will/ I be staying?  
  
"Well, you should stay at the Dojo! I'm sure Father won't mind and your parents would be very glad to see you!"  
  
"I'll see."  
  
Kasumi nods her head happily, and we both look up when a baby starts crying. "Oh my! Takuya!"  
  
I follow her to a small baby blue room and in a wooden crib is a baby boy, sobbing. Gently, Kasumi reaches her arms in picks him up and cuddles him. "This is Takuya, Tofu's and mine son. He's 10 months old,"She whispers.  
  
I reply,"He's very...cute."  
  
I was surprised that Akane hadn't told me she was an Aunt!!   
  
"Ranma!" I hear Akane call.  
  
I follow the sound of her voice to where she's watching over a little girl with a cut knee and thick glasses.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you please bandage her up? I have to go take care of Mr. Yamota."  
  
"Are you sure I can?"  
  
"Of course! You've had plenty of practice!"  
  
She leaves, and I feel a little alone, when the girl talks. "Hello! You new here or what?"  
  
I smile. "Not really."  
  
She points at herself. "I'm named Soap. I come from the Amazon village in China and I'm 5 years old!"  
  
"That's, um, nice!! I knew some people from the Amazon village when I was younger."  
  
I begin to patch up her little knee, when something hits me. "Soap, what are you doing here in Japan?"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy wanted to see Ms. Akane and a guy named Ranma. Hey, that's your name, isn't it?"  
  
I nod, and ask her,"Are your parents Shampoo and...?"  
  
"Yep! My daddy is named Mousse!"  
  
Well. This is a shock. I thought Shampoo hated Mousse. But, judging from Soap, I thought wrong.  
  
As I finish, I pat her on the head like if she were a dog, and say,"There! All done!!!"  
  
She jumps down and runs out the door. 'Cute kid,' I think.  
  
Akane comes in and asks,"Ranma, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure am!!!"  
  
We walk down the street where it's not raining anymore. We turn a corner and Akane takes a deep breath.   
  
"Something wrong?"I inquire.  
  
"Nothing, just, Kasumi tells me you have no place to stay."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then stay at the Dojo with us."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"Then it's settled."  
  
We turn another corner and I see that familiar wall of the Tendo Dojo. Akane leads me up the path and inside. No one is home, and a note informs her that they went to a movie. "Maybe that's better..."Akane mumbles.  
  
"Mind if I get some food?"I ask, already looking in the fridge.  
  
Absently, Akane replies, "Help yourself. I'll go get your bedding stuff."  
  
Mouth full of some rice crackers, I agree. As I heat up some sukiyaki in the microwave, Akane comes to let me know where I sleep. "It's in the room you used to sleep in when we were kids."  
  
I smile and think,'When we were kids? That's funny. I still feel like a kid, now that I'm here. But this is still so comfortable for me.'  
  
It still feels like the Tendo residence is home for me, even though I haven't lived there in years.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
There, I'm done! I still care about this story, but I'm sooo tired!!! I''m so sorry about this chapter!! I'm trying to make them more mature, but still have the same personality, if that's possible. Okay, through the good, the bad, and the Digi, I hope you read and review!!!  
  
^.^;;; Milana Pashmina 


	5. Hey Ma! Look! No Ranko!

Well, if ff.net will stop being an ass, I can get this up easy!!! ^___^  
  
As I hope you noticed, I revised the previous two chapters. Part of the reason I haven't done anything in months is because those chapters threw me off and made me have serious writer's block. So sorry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. There, are you happy? (hey, have you heard that song? By Michelle Branch? I love that song!)  
  
Chapter 5: Hey Ma! Look! No Ranko!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
AKANE'S POV:  
  
I get Ranma's bed all set up, and tell him it's ready. He's already stuffing his face with sukiyaki, but I guess, if he's hungry, that's ok.   
  
He points to the table, and offers me some. I smile, take a bowl, and chopsticks, and sit down across from him. Mostly, we eat without talking, and the only noise is Ranma gobbling up his food.  
  
"Didn't you eat when you were in China?"I ask.  
  
"Sure, but nothing this good. Mostly, it was just microwave meals and restaraunt stuff. Who made this anyway?"  
  
I smile serenely. "I did."  
  
Ranma coughed and spit part of his sukiyaki out onto his lap. I hand him a napkin. "Y-y-you did? You made this?"  
  
I laugh and say,"Oh not really! You think I can cook this well? Your mom made it. I just helped by buying the stuff. Ranma, I can't believe you fell for that!"  
  
He throws me a slightly dirty look, then laughs too. "So, how are my parents and your dad, anyway?"  
  
"Well, pretty good, I guess. I think your mom and even your dad miss you a lot."  
  
I don't tell him how much I've missed him.  
  
"Your dad doesn't miss me?"He sounds kind of hurt. That's surprising.  
  
"I dunno. Probably. Although, I'm sure that he doesn't miss the arguments or fighting or property damage or hurt feelings or stupid fiances or-!"  
  
I realize what I've said and clamp my mouth shut. All I can hope for is that he didn't notice. Just because I do love him, it doesn't mean I want him to know. Not yet anyway. That's just like how it was when we were kids.  
  
************************************  
  
RANMA'S POV:  
  
We're sitting there, eating sukiyaki, talking, and then she calls my other fiances stupid. I don't know what that says to me, but it says something.  
  
"Or what?"I ask, pretending not to have noticed.  
  
She closes her eyes and sighs. "Or--I don't know."  
  
I smile and continue eating. However, Akane finishes before me. As she gets up, she tells me,"You're all dirty; you need a bath. I'll go get it ready."  
  
I want to tell her that so is she, but then I realize she must have gotten cleaned up at Tofu's, because her clothes are different and her skin sparkles clean.  
  
I agree, and then I remember that I have to buy stuff. As I head to the door, "Where are you going, Ranma?" is asked.  
  
I call back,"Oh, just to buy clothes. I didn't bring any with me; I'm having all my stuff shipped here next week. I was just going to buy a few outfits while I was here."  
  
Akane walks up and looks outside. "It's kind of late. I think we still have some of your stuff that you left here. It should still fit you."  
  
She drags me off to a closet in Nabiki's old room. "Let's see...They should be in here...somewhere...Is this them?...nah..."  
  
I watch as piles of clothes and towles pile up on the floor, until she reaches my old clothes and pajamas.  
  
They look just like I remember them, and I take them, saying,"Thanks, Akane!"  
  
I head into the bath, and shut the door behind me. I take off my clohes, which are Chinese style, but a bit different from my old ones. I still have my pigtail, although, I don't know why. That Dragon's whisker crap ran out, so I can have my hair short if I want to. I guess it just looks best how it is.  
  
I slip into the bath and relax. I half fall asleep, and about an hour later, I hear Mr. Tendo's voice. I want to see my mom and even my pop, so I get out, dried off, and into my pajamas. They fit a little more tightly, but not really that much.  
  
I head out, and I pass my room on the way to them, so I throw my stuff in.  
  
As I get nearer and nearer, I hear Akane say,"Oh, Dad, Mrs. Saotome, Mr. Saotome, did I tell you we have a visitor?"  
  
I can see her now, and she winks at me.  
  
"We do? That's wonderful! Who is it, Akane-chan?"My mom chirps.  
  
"Well, you can turn around to see him."  
  
All three look at each other. I can bet they're thinking, 'Him?'  
  
They turn around, and Mom jumps happily. She dashes up to hug me. "Ranma!! What a man you are now!"  
  
"Hey Mom. Yep! I'm 'all grown up' now!"  
  
"Boy, you get cured at Jusenkyo?"my dad demands.  
  
"See for yourself!"I quip.  
  
Mr. Tendo grabs a bucket of cold water and splashes it on me. I'm still a guy, and while my parents and Mr. Tendo stand stock still in shock, Akane mutters to me,"Maybe you should have just said 'yes.'"  
  
I nod, and shiver.   
  
Now my mother starts fussing over me. "You must be cold now, Ranma! And I bet you're tired from your journey and the time change and everything. So, let's get you to bed and we can visit more tomorrow."  
  
She shoves me to my room, and I wave goodnight to everyone. I hear Akane sigh. I sorta wish I had been clean and I could have talked to her a little more. Although, then, I probably would have got "Ranma No Baka"-ed to death.  
  
I am pretty tired, so I fall asleep really fast.  
  
**********************************  
  
AKANE'S POV:  
  
Ranma gets shoved off to bed, and I kind of miss him going away. I wish we could have talked, just me and him, for a while longer. Of course, then probably I would have "Ranma No Baka"-ed him to death.  
  
I stay up just a little while longer, before heading to bed myself.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Well, I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed it very much. I didn't want to do too much, just have Ranma meet his parents again, and Mr. Tendo. So, that's my reasoning!!! :) ;}  
  
Ja ne, minna san!!!  
  
Milana Pashmina con amore 


	6. For The Love Of Food

finally, I will soon be getting this up...I know you're probably mad at me,

but I haven't had a choice...I can't log into my stupid account

because of the damn security feature...secure my ass...

Anywho, I dedicate this to Sailor Pluto Rok for bothering to ask me to

update... thankies for the compliment!

Chapter 6: For the Love of Food

RANMA'S POV

---------------------------------

When my eyes flicker open, I hear the voice of a formally kawaiikune(uncute)

girl, now a kawaiikune woman. Of course, I was lying when I said that, then

and now, anyway, so you needn't concern yourself with me.

"It's about time you got up! I thought you wanted to get to know Nerima

again! Come on, I'm taking a day off school for you, so you'd better be

gratefull,"Akane chirps.

She's already digging through my stuff. Before I can ask her what's she's

doing, a bundle of my clothes are thrown into my face, and Akane's out of the

room, shogi shut, telling me to hurry and get dressed.

As soon as I'm dressed, and out of the room, she's tugging me down the

hallway. "What's the big hurry?" I ask.

She smiles her cutest smile. My heart skips a beat. She is so cute when she

does that...It makes me want to take her in my arms and whisper love-words

into her ear. Silly me, I should know better than to trust that cutesy smile.

"I made you breakfast!"

And I'm still too mezmerized by her cuteness to run away.

"Good morning Ranma,"Mom, dad, and Mr. Tendo tell me when I get into the

kitchen.

Dad and Mr. Tendo are laughing it up about something, and mom is piling my

breakfast onto a plate. I take a bite, and my tastebuds do a dance.

I think they're dancing in plea to the taste kami that they die. Cute as she

is, Akane still can NOT cook...

AKANE'S POV

---------------------

I look up at Ranma, hope in my eyes. Will he like it? I hope so! I worked

hard on it...

He shoves the breakfast into his mouth, and chomps once, then, his eye

twitches, and then, he begins to cough. "Terrible...I'm dying..."he moans.

So! Insult my cooking will he? The old Akane resurfaces for just a moment,

and I pick up the table, and slam Ranma over the head with it. "BAKA! I

worked hard making that for you, and you tell me it kills you!"

He just sits there with that same look in his eyes.

"And while you're at it, wipe that stupid look off your face!"

I slam him through the ceiling, and he goes flying to who knows where.

I grab my stuff and march off to school. Who needs a jerk like him anyway?

RANMA'S POV

--------------------------

After I dare to insult her terrible cooking, Akane throws me through the

ceiling, just like in old times. Yeah she's cute, and yes I love her, but she

really does need to take something for that temper of hers.

I just happen to land headfirst onto a stool at Ucchan's. Ukyo and Konatsu

are there, cooking away, and serving away.

Konatsu toddles up to me. "Can I hellllp you?" he wonders with his feminine

smile.

"I'll have a stamina okonomiyaki, please," I reply.

He still looks like a she, but then again, Ukyo still looks like a he, and

from the wailing in the background, I can guess they fit together pretty well.

Ukyo dashes off, and returns with a crying baby cradled in her arms. She

cooes at it, before handing it off to Konatsu, whom she playfully calls,

"Daddy."

Yep. They fit together just right.

Ukyo finishes what she had been doing, then starts on my order. She shoves

it onto a plate, and then does a double take. "Ranma!"

I nod, sit upright, and dig in.

"Oh my GOD! Where have you been all these years? What have you done? How

are you? oh my GOODNESS!"she smiles.

I smile through a mouth full of okonomiyaki, and answer, "I was in China. I

got cured, and no, I really haven't been doing anything, although I am good.

And yourself?"

She blinks, and looks down shyly. "I waited for you, Ranma, for five years,

but then I decided I really never would see you again, so I kind of got

together with Konatsu. As you can see, we're a happy little family now...In

fact, I

think everyone has a family...Shampoo and Mousse have a daughter, and

Happosai got ran off for good, and Cologne lives with her Shampoo and them, and

Ryoga

married Akari and they had a son a couple of years ago, and Kuno, despite all

the family troubles, got married to some chick and they had a son, and

Kodachi has a daughter. Nabiki is supposedly due in about 3 months, and Kasumi

and

Tofu's kid is staying with their grandma."

"Wow. Everyone's changed a lot, then, huh?"I mutter.

"Yeah...What about you, Ranma? How's your family?"Konatsu asks, glancing up

from the baby.

"I don't have one!" I laugh.

"You're the same as Akane then..."Ukyo sighs. "Poor thing; she just can't

seem to get over something..."

I beam, and say, "Actually, I'm staying with them! I mean, Dad and Mom are

there, too, so it's not like I don't belong."

Ukyo stares straight at me. She waves a spatula dangerously in my face.

"Don't get yourself into trouble, Ranma."

I grumble, "Too late. I insulted Akane's cooking, and she kicked me through

the roof."

Ukyo nods, and I continue, "I wasn't being mean, either. I just told the

truth. Would she rather I lie and have it become worse when someone else tells

her it tastes bad?"

Ukyo resumes grilling her okonomiyaki, but tells me, "She probably wouldn't

care if nobody else liked her cooking, as long as you do, Ranma. She really

does want to impress you."

"Why?" inquires me, the ever unaware Ranma Saotome.

A saucy, hot okonomiyaki lands square on my face, and Ukyo yells, "Because

she loves you!"

It falls off, and I pay my bill numbly. I leave, lost in the one repeating

thought. 'Akane loves me!'

AKANE'S POV

-----------------------------------

I sit through school, just barely. When I make it to Dr. Tofu's, I hear

Kasumi bustling around, and their daughter, Kyoko(ha ha, Maison Ikkoku)

age 6, is helping in the kitchen.

I get to work on mending a patient's sprained wrist. I don't bother speaking

to them, until I notice who it is. "Ryoga! So good to see you!"

He smiles at me, and says, "Akane! It sure is! How're you?"

I smile. "Everything is good. How's Akari and your son?"

"They're fine. Akio is good, he's learning to crawl now."

"That's wonderful! Ooo, guess what!"

"What?"

"Ranma's back! And he's staying with me! You should see him."

"Good, and I will try to. Has he been nice to you?"

"Well, I supposse, but he insulted my cooking."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you though. He never wanted to hurt you."

"Sure, Ryoga. How would you know, anyway?"

"Well, we were rivals, and rivals know a few things about each other, even if

they don't mean to. And I knew he loved you."

I jump, and twist Ryoga's wrist far to the side. I can hear it crack loudly.

Wanting to focus on anything else, I tend it properly with all my

concentration.

So why can't I stop the happy bubble inside of me from swelling to maximum

happiness? The thought jumbles about in my head over and over. 'Ranma loves

me!'

,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-kay, I can't think of no more for now, sorry

ah, and I won't update again until the counter says I have 65 reveiws...so tell people to read and review...heh heh heh

AN: i decided to add this so that I could say this was revised, and get more ppl to see it and review because I really wanna update for some reason...okies, thank you, and continue your support

PS: Sailor Pluto Rok, please don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to piss you off! You were right too, it was just...WAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh

Read and review, flames welcome


	7. Tornapart Heart

Thank you!!! I'm so glad that you finally got in the 65+ reviews, but it was too much, so I'll set the minimum at 80...that's twelve reviews I need in...so review away!!!!!!!!!!...ku ku ku, the authoress can do anything she wants, ne? and so she will!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pluto Sailor Rok: I'm so glad you're not pissed off at me!!!!!! Thank yous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! even if you haven't reviewed......as long as you're not mad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
cherri ookami: I'm glad you think Ranma and Akane are too obstinate to admit their love for each other, because that means that I made them in character. ^_^  
  
TetsuoTsubishi: Ok, I'll try to make more, longer, better chapters, thanks for the help!  
  
Rizu-Rizu: You like it? Awwwwwwwwww, thankies!!! Actually, berating myself helps my esteem, but you like it? I'm touched...  
  
Kanna-chan: "Damn nice" eh? Damn right.....lol, j/k  
  
blubelle: don't worry...soon you will adjust to the POVs...thanks for da review  
  
Miaka Kiri: Um, there might be a guest appearance from the crazy Kunos, but I don't have much luck with them...Nabiki married a rich guy(not Kuno) and gets treated like a princess...I said so in like, chapter two...lol, if you want any certain character to show up, let me know, and I'll be sure to put them in  
  
Dragontiger96: ooo, calling the authoress low? Well, I say good day sir/madam! and don't hurt me!!!!! I'm updating now...sniffle....glad u like  
  
ryoga_1342: Longer chaps, got it...thanks!!!!!!!!  
  
Ranko And Mr. Panda: gasp!!! You got the Maison Ikkoku thingie? I forget if I put a hint in it, but, yeah, Rumiko Takahashi rocks!!!!!!!!! Do you like Urusei Yatsura, and Inu-Yasha?  
  
dragon's flame: many things will happen now, but I'm not sure what because I'm gonna write the chap at my mom's house...I am sooo writing the next chapter after the first review......  
  
lilkitsune: sure thing! thankies  
  
yeah: I'm updating, I'm updating...you know, there's NO NEED TO YELL!!!!! J/k. I', really weird...I just got back from a good friend's brithday party and it was strange...they're strange friends my friend has got....stranger than Milana, if you can imagine that  
  
goku_90504: LOL!!!! Do you mind if I use that review of yours later in dialoge? Ha ha........I luv it  
  
Kagura's fuujin no mai: Thanks for all the reviews...I'm glad you liked it...please continue patronage or however the hell you spell that word.....  
  
nothing at all; I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it...aiya...I just felt kinda depressed cuz i told my mom "I hate you." on Thanksgiving...T.T I didn't even mean it! she was just pissing me off so much..  
  
Dudes and dudettes, my dad is buring boxes in the fireplace, and this chick on cops is a fat hooker....she can barely walk in her huge ass shoes...short skirt too tight and all that shit...  
  
Disclaimer: I own all the episodes of Ranma. I've read all the books. My back itches. At dinner I sat at the crack of doom. I put sugar in my coke. sweet'n'low looks like cocaine. my back REALLY itches. my house smells like burning turds. I lit nail polish on fire once. I don't own Ranma 1/2........  
  
minna-san!! I just recalled something you might like to know!!!!!  
  
This is pimping my original stories (all of which I own, ku ku ku ku) and I'm sorry, but it's gotta get done. nobody will review!!! they;re at http://www.fictionpress.com/profile.php?userid=225802  
  
10. Mirai no naze   
  
A Japanese girl faces her life and violence breaks the peaceful Japanese way. good if you like real to life anime.  
  
9. Ai no Hikari  
  
Rumiko has walls of steel that never smile. A year after her "incident," a new boy enters the scene. No doubt he's different, but can he get Rumiko to talk? sequel to Mirai no Naze, more romancy  
  
8. Sesaragi  
  
Well, here is the sequel to Ai No Hikari and Mirai No Naze! A very WAFF style story, but it's cute. Rumiko is finally happy, can you believe it? speaks for itself  
  
7. Poems Galore  
  
Lots of different poems I write/wrote that fit moods. Most of them aren't very happy, but some are, how you say, uplifting. Read them; you'll be glad you're alive(if you're not already) not bad, but on a lot, I say it's my favorite  
  
6. The Insane Adventures Of Harry Dick  
  
A parody of me and my cousins and the insane adventure one of them has. You see, it's his 21st birthday and his new Barbie collection has been kidnapped! offensive, not reccommended unless you like rude, crude, and not so shrewd  
  
5. Unelegliea   
  
Demons, fairies, and magic...that wasn't in Myoga's job description. But now that he's stuck with it, will he discover part of the ancient history and bring legendary Unelegliea to life again, as well as Megami Arashi? my best story, reccommended if you like InuYasha, Fuushigi Yuugi, Ranma, and some other shounen animes  
  
4. The Abandon  
  
Kuroko's had problems ever since she started high school. At the end of her childhood, she recalls all that brought her to this point, and what she could have done to change her life. angsty, with a hint of lemon, chapter 1  
  
3. The Friend Factor  
  
5 friends, their stories. 1 doesn't care, 1 is selfish, 1 is too perfect, 1 lives in her head, and 1 ruins her life forever. Thru all the troubles, can they remain friends? basically.....it's good....similar to this story, only darker...I have plans for it...kinda like a dark shojou  
  
2. Aw, Johnny Kun!   
  
John's a dweeb determined to change his image for high school. Little sister suggests he become a pimp. If possible, then great. If not, oh well. But he gets the girls, and a whole lot more too! in a way, similar to Ranma....but not really....just enjoy  
  
1. The Difference Between Innocence And Ignorance reviews  
  
Unelegliea's Sequel. His best friend is killed, so Myoga goes to the Demon Plane again to avenge her death,to find the evil that plagues the Plane, and to find a love lost a lifetime ago. good good good!!! part 2 of the three part series...  
  
That much said, I hope everyone goes and checks out my stories on fictionpress.com....  
  
now, on with the story, and I don't own Ranma 1/2.....  
  
AKANE POV  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|  
  
After work, I skip home, humming a happy tune. 'Ranma loves me, Ranma loves me, Ranma loves me!' goes over and over in my head. My happy bubble of happiness is too consuming for me to notice the large crowd of people gathered at the dojo. And I'm too preoccupied taking my shoes off at the door to hear that goading, announcer voice that manipulates you into buying more.   
  
I skip to the kitchen, grab a pork bun plate, and plop down to watch some tv. I don't know what's on, but in my good mood, anything sounds good.  
  
I flip through channels, until I reach one of mild interest. A girl is singing on the telivision, and some guys accompany her in the background. I'm really getting into, singing along almost, until I hear a loud "THUMP!" "BANG!" "CRASH!" "OH CRAP!" come from the Dojo.  
  
Curious, I stand up, and just as I'm opening the shoji, a man about ten years older than I crashes through. "What the hell?!" I gasp.(A/N: I know Akane doesn't cuss in the English version, but in Japanese she does)  
  
He sits up, rubs his head, and mutters, "Damn, that guy IS strong..."  
  
I look through the holes in the wall to see the Saotome's and Dad watching along with a hole group of people. Ranma stands in the middle, in a defensive and offensive pose, ready for an attacker.   
  
People jump around with tickets, and money, and shout, "Me next, me next!!!"  
  
And there, lo and behold, sits my older sister Nabiki behind a desk, six months pregnant. "Next challenger to spar with Ranma Saotome, strongest man in the world, is Seigo Nakao!"  
  
I sweatdrop, surprised to see Nabiki, but not surprised to see her antics. In the doorway by the exit of the dojo sits a booth with a camera, tee shirts, mugs, banners, and other various junk displaying the mesage: I fought Ranma Saotome and all I got were these injuries and this tee shirt(or mug)  
  
a thousand yen for that....  
  
Now, while I'm not surprised to see Nabiki pulling this, Ranma is another story. I don't care if he does look angry, bored, and annoyed, I still march up to him, yank his hair (it's soft!) and growl "What are you doing?"  
  
He leaps about a foot in the air and says, "Well, ya know...I, uh, um....I'm just helping Nabiki get some money is all."  
  
"Why?! She married a millionaire!(in yen)"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh............"  
  
"Answer me, you!"  
  
"Akane! Quit being so stubborn and let the people getbeatup, I mean have a shot at me...You know, if they win, they get 1000 yen."  
  
"Yeah, so let me have a shot at it!"yells a pale, scrawny guy with coke bottle thick glasses.  
  
"Shut up!" I snap.  
  
I can't stand it! Here I was, in such a good mood, and bubbles and everything, but now it's completely ruined! I really need to get my anger out...Where's the nearest outlet?  
  
RANMA'S POV:  
  
/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
At first, just after Ukyo told me that Akane loved me, I was too happy. It was unstoppable. I was humming and everything. Then, when I got home, I found Nabiki. She told me,"I'm staying here for a while, until after I have my baby."  
  
I smiled, and said, "That's nice."  
  
Already, the parents weren't there, out shopping or some such thing, and Nabiki scooted close to me. "Ranma, do you really want to train?"  
  
I blinked, and gave her a suspicious look. "...yeah..."  
  
She perked up, and said, "I can get you free matches then, if you sign this contract."  
  
If I hadn't been so happy, I never would have signed that contract. Or I at least would have read it.  
  
After I signed it, it seemed like we were in the Dojo, and I had tofight a hole butt load of people and if I didn't, I would be breaking the contract, and Nabiki promised that if I broke the contract, she would show home movies to the public, with a guarrantee of hillarity and romance.  
  
I did it to protect me and Akane.  
  
I almost wish I hadn't because now, she's up here, yelling at me, beating me up, and I can't fight back, just dodge. Finally, I give up, and fall completely at her mercy. "Akane, please forgive me!" I bow.  
  
She picks me up and tells me to stop acting like a baby.   
  
A gasp resounds from the crowd, and we turn to see all of them people wide eyed in shock. They throw down their tickets, and hang their heads, and go home. Some are crying, some are mad, and some just feel glad they didn't get beat up.  
  
Nabiki waddles up to Akane. "Sis, I know you won, but you can't have the prize money because you didn't buy a ticket, and you've had practice. So, thanks!!! And, great to see you by the way."  
  
They forget completely about me, and start chatting. Not like Akane would with Kasumi, but still like sisters. They walk off, leaving me to clean up the mess. I can't win.  
  
After I finish cleaning up, it's late, and I head inside. It's all dark, and everyone's gone to bed. Almost everyone.  
  
Akane stands outside my bedroom, a sad, feminine look on her face. Moonlight pours in through a window, and GOD does she look cute! Blush creeps upon my own face, and then she speaks.   
  
"Ranma....I'm sorry I beat you up today. I didn't mean to get so cruel."  
  
She looks so sad and guilty and remorsefull. I want to hold her in my arms and tell her it's ok. But I'm a coward, so I smile, put my arm around her shoulders, and tell her, "It's ok, Akane."  
  
She blushes, increasing the cuteness factor. For a few moments, we say nothing, and I'm getting a little antsy with my arm around her.  
  
Again she speaks. "Ranma...earlier, Ryoga told me that....that....."  
  
"What'd he tell you? That he turns into P-Chan? It's about time!"  
  
Mood's broken and I'm dead.  
  
"He's WHAT?????"  
  
"ummmm., I guess that isn't what he told you...."  
  
"Tell me what you mean by Ryoga turns into P-Chan!!!"  
  
"Um, ok...Ryoga got cursed at Jusenkyou all those years ago when he chased me...he turns into P-Chan, and he never told you because he liked you. I tried to tell you, but I felt kind of responsible and kept my promise to him." calmly I explain.  
  
"Oh, so you keep a promise to your rival, but you can't tell the girl you quote unquote 'love' that she's been sleeping and nuzzling, and telling secrets to a perverted boy?!"she yells.  
  
"YOU---"I begin to yell back, but then the words soak in."Love?"  
  
She turns beet red, and clasps her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as dinner plates.  
  
She looks away, and seems to try to crawl through a hole in the tatami, but akwardly replies, "Well....Ryoga told me that you love me today...."  
  
I can't form any words in my mouth, but they come, and dance around in my mind wildly. Finally, I can't take her looking so pressured. I manage to say, "Well, it's........true........"  
  
She stays silent, so I continue, "And today Ukyo told me that., that you love me..........."  
  
Sparkles in her eyes, she mumurs, "It's true too......."  
  
Outside howls a dog, but inside all I can hear is my own heart beating. I can't take this anymore. I put my hand on her shoulder, and say "I'll be right back. Sorry!"  
  
With that, I dash away for the bathroom.  
  
AKANE'S POV  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
We finally admit our love for each other, and if he loves me as much as I love him, it's amazing that it took us this long to admit it. It could be that our hearts and mouths are better connected because we're older, or because we're not forced to get along, or maybe it's a bit of both, but whatever it is, it feels great.  
  
Tired as I am, while I wait for Ranma to get done in the bathroom, I grow courage. He's back now, and now I cash in my courage.  
  
I yawn, embarrasment gone, and murmur, "I'm tired, and I really have to go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow, right?"  
  
He nods.   
  
I stretch up, up, up, up, and place a kiss on his cheek. It's still hot from embarrassment.  
  
I wander off to my room, and crawl under the comforters. All comfy, I slowly drift off to sleep. All a sudden, my eyes flash open, and I growl, "I'm going to kill Ryoga."  
  
RYOGA/P-CHAN'S POV:  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
here I am, just waiting outside her window, when I hear her give me a death threat. I wonder what I did? 


	8. Just to be friends

Hey guys…Long time no see! Yes, it is me, your forgotten pest Milana Pashmina. I'm sure a lot of you don't remember me, but I do! Barely… In the 17 months I've been gone, a lot has changed. I'm not the girl I was when I began nor am I any better as a person.

However, I have grown up a little and am a better writer, I hope. I've been wanting to update this story, because it's been on my mind lately. So, without further to say,

Until We Meet Again

(and, no, I do not own Ranma ½)

/\/\/\/\/

Ranma POV

When I awake, groggy, blurred human figures and worried voices greet my poor, aching head. "Wh-what's going on?" I groan.

"Ah! You're awake! You had us worried there, Ranma," Dr. Tofu says.

"You were helping Nabiki with her tournament, when…"Kasumi gently begins.

"And Seigo Nakao clocked you!" Akane finishes with a grin.

With a wince, I sit up on the narrow bed that I remember sitting on before after getting beat up by Akane years ago. "No way. I didn't get beat up; you're lying!" I pout as I blush.

I just remember kissing her last night, and everything else, too.

"You did! That kid clobbered you!" she laughs.

"Shut up!" I gripe.

"Now, now, Ranma, Akane, let it go. Just because Ranma got beaten up doesn't give us the right to pick on him," Dr. Tofu laughs gently.

There's a bump on my head, I notice, and several bruises. I ask, "What is that kid?"

Now patching me up as she did in the old days, Akane replies, "He's just some kid. Maybe 17 years old. I guess he takes Martial Arts. Anyway, you shouldn't get bent out of shape. When you were that age, you were the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were pretty much the best martial artist around. Now, I mean, you're younger, and I doubt you've been practicing nearly as much as you used to."

"Oi! Are you saying I got worse! "

"well, you were just beaten weren't you?"

That little…! with her haughty attitude acting all high-and-mighty. I bet she hasn't trained at all! Who is she to insult me! Even when I was in my prime and she in hers, she wasn't so great. Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse, we were all way better than her. I never liked that conceited attitude of hers.

"I seem to remember you getting beaten in a lot of matches. In fact, I almost always had to come save you," I snip.

Big mistake. With a wet slap, she smears my whole cheek with some oily ointment guaranteed to prevent scars. That's going to be a mess to get off. I see she's gotten subtler.

"Ah, but Ranma, I never got knocked out for three hours," she says sweetly.

"That kid! What's his name?" I demand, decidedly more willing to seek revenge instead of a fight with Akane.

"Seigo Nakao. He's a member of the Tomoryuu Dojo. He's the owner's son," Kasumi calls from her baby's room.

"You can always issue a challenge and defend your honor, Ranma," Akane smirks with deliberate provocation.

Ah, last night. She was so sweet and innocent, a teenage girl again. A fluke of fatigue, perhaps, but it was nice seeing her so cute. What ever happened there?

"Hey, Akane," I reach for her sleeve like a child. "About last night."

"What about it?" confused, she asks.

"Well, you were so cute. Now you seem…macho by comparison."

"WHAT!"

I catch note of the danger just a little too late. First clue I missed? I was knocked out in the tournament, and Akane said I was unconscious for 3 hours. Second clue? Akane's confusion about what happened last night. Third clue? Akane would have been much more shy if last night had really happened.

So…it was a dream!

While my brain utilizes detective skills worthy of the great Sherlock Holmes himself, my stupid mouth has to rely on its own mind. I swear it has one.

"Come on. I know you can be cute when you want to, but kiss-," thankfully she doesn't let me finish.

"Kiss! Who said anything about kissing YOU?" I fear I am about to be punched through the roof, but instead, I am only slapped, even if it is right on a tender bruise.

"Ow! Never mind…jeez," I mutter, massaging my cheek

Akane stomps away, muttering her something under her breath. Complaints, I'm sure.

Akane POV

That stupid Ranma! He had me worried, all passed out and helpless, then he wakes up, hears he got bested in combat, and has to insult me! Honestly! Why does he take it out on me? Not like I beat him up or anything. Hmph.

"What's with him, Kasumi-onee-chan?"

We're in the kitchen, doing dishes. She hands me a cup to dry. My task is completed with surprising ferocity, even for me.

"Wipe gently, Akane," she says before replying, "He's just been away. And he's a stubborn sort of person, so losing puts him in an unhappy mood. Unfortunately, you're his favorite outlet for such frustrations."

How can she say that with a smile?

"So, I should just put up with it like I did when we were teenagers?"

"Oh, you never put up with it, silly."

"Kasumi, I really wish you'd stop teasing me," I scowl.

"Who's teasing you? Akane, you always overreacted when you were kids. Now, you're an adult. You should learn to calm your anger and behave like one."

Kasumi can't be serious. I'm 24 years old and she treats me like a child. But…Kasumi's not mean or spiteful, so…do I deserve to be treated like one?

There's nothing I can say for a few minutes. The shame just sort of washes over me. Not to say I'm too ashamed, because I wasn't the only one wrong. But I softly place down the towel onto the counter. "Kasumi-onee-san, do you mind finishing the dishes by yourself?"

For just a moment, she studies me, then, as if she's proud of me, lightly says, "Of course I don't."

I wind around Tofu's practice and home to the den, where a patched up Ranma is politely chatting with the doctor.

On the verge of laughter, they fall silent when I stand in the threshold. "Yes, Akane?" Tofu questions.

"Can I talk to Ranma for just a minute?" I pronounce monotonously.

"What'd you—," Ranma begins, only to be cut off by Tofu.

"Go ahead."

I stare impatiently as Ranma sets down his tea and follows me out into the backyard.

He crosses his arms and towers over me. "What?"

"You are such a jerk."

"You drag me out here to say that to me?"

"It's true. But I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Huh? Akane, are you okay…?"

"I'm fine. I mean, we were both wrong, and you just got back to Japan. I don't want to fight with you like this right away."

My thumbs suddenly become a lot more interesting, so I look intently at them for the ostensible hours until he speaks again.

"Apology accepted. Thank you."

Not quite what I expected. "That's IT?"

"What more do you expect?" he balks.

I can't stop myself from becoming sarcastic. "I wanted some denotation that you're sorry too, maybe?"

"For what?"

"For calling me names like you used to! How old are you, anyway?"

"Oh, so now she insults me!"

"RANMA NO BAKA!" I yell.

"Haven't heard that in a while," he sneers. "Akane, you are so simple."

"RANMA!" I bellow once more, but follow it with a milder, "Ranma, what do you think of me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

On the verge of shouting again, I clench my teeth and fists, and force the words in my throat to come out. "I don't want the same relationship we had when we were sixteen. I want to be your friend Ranma. We've never had a civil conversation in our lives! We're adults now, so why don't we act like it?"

"Akane, if you feel that way," Ranma starts, and I feel myself being irresistibly drawn into him.

"If you feel that way, why can you never get along with me?" he concludes.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I've said, you jerk? I want to try to be friends with you!"

"But you aren't trying!"

"Yes, Ranma, I am! I want to punch you so hard in your face but I-."

"So do it."

"what?"

Ranma sighs. "We don't have the chummy kind of relationship that most people who've known each other since high school have, Akane. So punch me in the face, shout 'Ranma no baka' and we'll go on with life, with things just how we left them."

"But Ranma!" I begin to cry from sheer frustration. He just doesn't get it! How dense can a guy be? "We only met each other in high school and knew each other for a year! It's been seven since then, with absolutely no contact with each other. We're practically strangers, Ranma!"

"Well, when you put it that way…"he mutters.

Going on momentum now, I wipe away tears and half mumble, "Besides, I don't want the same relationship we used to have. I told you I don't. We could be so much more than that. I want us to be…more. Please, Ranma, try to be civilized, and I'll try too."

My vision is too blurred by tears. I shift my gaze to the ground, and wipe the stupid things away. After several poised thumps, Ranma's feet point right at mine. He lifts my face up towards him so that I look him right in the eye.

"Akane, I'm sorry I was so slow in realizing what you wanted, and I know we've hurt each other and we're both sorry for that, and I'm sorry for this, but you are so dumb!"

Before I can hit him, he hastily continues, "C'mon, think about it. We might be almost-strangers, but we still know each other! We may be adults, but we're still the same people at heart. And it's just in our nature to fight. Think how boring things would be if our day began with 'Good morning, how did you sleep? Yes, I concur the rice is exceptional this morning.' Can you picture that?"

I can't help but choke out a laugh. "I didn't mean like that! I just don't want to constantly antagonize each other."

Ranma smiles a rare, sweet smile. "I guess we could try it."

"Thanks," I sniff.

We turn a little timidly back to the house. Ranma holds the door for me, and as I walk in, he nonchalantly mentions, "Say, Akane? There's something I should probably tell you. You know, as a friend."

"What is it?"

Faltering under my intense gaze, he scratches his head, looks away defiantly, and smarts, "Nothing."

"What are you hiding from me?"

He mischievously responds, "Lots of things, but I'll tell you tomorrow. We should get home. Look, it's already starting to get dark."

As a part of our tête-à-tête, I didn't sulk when we went in the house.

Ah! Everyone! Milana Pashmina (feels weird to write that again) is out…enjoy this: a sentence in Japanese: hopefully, my stupid comp loves me

私はらんま 及びあかねを結婚する望む本の実質のため、しかし

Oh, and I will continue with this despite how few people are sure to respond to this. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
